A Son You Might Never Know
by sk8ergirl24
Summary: Gabriella Montez is a single mother of a 4 year old boy. Everything is going great until Troy Bolton comes back into the picture. Will Gabi let Troy into his sons life, or will she tell him about their son at all?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Gabriella Montez is a single mother of a 4 year old boy. Everything is going great until Troy Bolton comes back into the picture. Will Gabi let Troy into his sons life, or will she tell him about their son at all?

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Troyella/Chayloy/Zekepay/Ryelsi. Mainly Troyella.

**Rating:** T/ M in later chapters.

_Chapter 1:_

Gabriella Montez groggily woke up to the sound of the incessant ringing of her alarm clock. She sighed softly before pressing down on the stop button and instantly the annoying ring ceased. She sighed and wiped the sleep from her eyes before pulling the covers off her legs and stepped off the bed, straightening her tank top and pajama pants a little bit before sauntering into the hallway, briefly peeking in to her four year old son, Elijah's room.

Gabi smiled softly at seeing him still fast asleep in his bed. She sighed contently and leaned against the doorway, smiling softly at her sleeping sone as thoughts flooded her mind. She never expected to be twenty-two and have a son. She never expected to get pregnant at eighteen years old. And she most definitely didn't expect to be a _single_ parent. Her soft smile slowly faded into a frown as thoughts of Troy Bolton entered her mind. She sighed. Troy Alexander Bolton. Her first love. Her first kiss. And her first time. All that is now why she hates him. He took that all away from her. Like he didn't even care that their relationship meant so much to her. Before she could even tell him that she was pregnant with his son, he went and dumped her for some girl that he swore would never be his type. So she didn't tell him about Elijah. And she didn't plan to ever tell him.

Gabriella shook her head of those thoughts trying to forget everything that was Troy Bolton. Of course it was incredibly difficult seeing as Elijah was a spitting image of his father with his bright blue eyes and soft brown hair.

She sighed, taking one last look at her son before continuing her way down the hall to the bathroom so she could take a shower.

About an hour later, Gabriella was showered and dressed for the work day. She walked into the kitchen of her small apartment, knowing Elijah would be getting up any minute, begging for some of his favorite breakfast cereal, which Gabriella always had prepared anyways. She grinned softly when she heard his door creak open and little feet pattering down the hallway, followed by his usual morning cries.

"Mommy!"

He shouted excitedly as he ran into the kitchen with a huge grin on his face. He climbed up onto his usual stool and looked over at Gabi hopefully.

"Can I have Fruity Pebbles mommy?"

Gabriella laughed softly and nodded her head. She wordlessly picked up the bowl of cereal she had just finished preparing and set it down in front of him. She smiled wider when she saw his bright blue eyes light up at the sight of his favorite cereal.

"Thank you mommy."

He said quickly before stuffing the cereal into his mouth without hesitation...and without a spoon. Gabriella laughed and grabbed a towel from the counter.

"Elijah, baby, you kinda need a spoon if you wanna eat it without a mess."

She said between laughs as she grabbed his cereal and milk covered hand and wiped it off with the towel and then handing him the spoon that was sitting in his bowl. Elijah smiled sheepishly and picked up his spoon and started eating it the correct way. After he gulped down his mouthful, he looked up at Gabi expectantly.

"Mommy? Do I have to go to daycare again today?"

"Yeah, you do, I have to work again."

Elijah pouted at her answer,

"But mommy! I wanna stay home with you!"

He whined out loud. Gabriella just sighed. They went through this almost every morning when she had to work, and it tore at her heart that Elijah wanted to spend so much time with her, but she just couldn't because she was so busy with her work. She'd spend every second of every day with her son if she could.

"I know, baby. I'd rather be here with you than work all day." Gabriella stated softly. Though she couldn't hold back her giggles when she saw the look on Elijah's face, like a light bulb went off in his head. She stared at him curiously.

"I have an idea! Why don't you find daddy, and tell him to watch me!" Elijah said proudly.

Gabriella's smile instantly faded into a frown at the mention of his dad. They went through this a lot too. She hated when he asked about Troy. She never told anything about him to Elijah. Not his name or anything. She didn't want Troy to have anything to do with Chase. But she hated that Elijah wasn't able to have a father. It always hurt her when he came home from daycare saying how all the other kids have daddies who pick them up. Gabriella would love for him to have a dad, as long as it wasn't Troy Bolton. And he would be the only person that could be Elijah's father, and frankly, she didn't want him to be. And she wouldn't every be able to fall in love with someone else besides Troy. Gabi sighed softly.

"Honey, listen, I know how bad you wanna know your daddy...but I don't think it's gonna happen."

Gabriella spoke regretfully, knowing those words would break his heart, therefore breaking hers. Her thoughts were confirmed when she watched his face fall. She tried to sound as sympathetic as possible, and Elijah seemed to put off the subject for the moment when he nodded his head.

"Alright, well let's get you to daycare, ok?" Gabriella stated before taking his empty bowl and putting it into the sink where she'd clean it later. She picked Elijah up and balanced him on her hip while she picked her keys up and all of Elijah's necessities and walking out of their front door.

As soon as they entered the daycare, Gabi crouched in front of Elijah and ruffled his hair through her fingers.

"I'll pick you up at 4:30 sharp, ok?" Elijah nodded his head sadly before walking away from her and farther into the daycare center. Gabriella got back into a standing position and watched her son walk away sadly. She knew he was upset about his dad, but Gabi knew it was for the best. At least she hoped it was. She sighed and walked out of the daycare center and back to her car.

Gabriella slammed her car door shut and made her way into the boutique store that her and Sharpay owned. Sharpay was the only one left from high school that actually stuck around Albuquerque after graduation. Everyone else went their own way, which was usually the way Troy went. Which was to UCLA. Gabriella and Sharpay hadn't really gotten along very well in high school, with Sharpay trying to split her and Troy up, but after the whole dilemma with Troy dumping her and her being pregnant, Sharpay was really there for her. She was actually the only one of their little group who knew about Elijah really. Now they were best friends who were nearly inseperable.

Gabriella walked inside the small shop that was filled with bags and clothes and lots of things that were hand designed by Sharpay and Gabriella themselves. She instantly headed for the back room where she could clock in.

After she dropped off her purse and successfully clocked in, she walked back into the store, almost instantly running into Sharpay on the way.

"Oh, morning Gabs!" Sharpay said in her usual bubbly tone.

"Hey." Gabi said less enthusiastically, which Sharpay caught onto immediately.

"Whoa, what's up, Gabs?" She asked in a tone that dared Gabi to not tell her the truth.

"Elijah asked about his dad again." Gabi said, avoiding any eye contact with her best friend.

Sharpay's eyes widened and her eyebrows raised.

"Well can ya blame him? I mean, what person doesn't want to know who their own dad is?"

Gabriella sighed and kept her gaze away from Sharpay, occupying herself with adjusting some purses on a nearby rack.

"Gabi, I'm just saying, he's always gonna want to know, no matter how many times you tell him otherwise." Sharpay stated smartly before walking away to tend to a customer that had just entered, leaving Gabriella with her thoughts.

Gabriella knew Sharpay was right. Elijah was always going to be curious as to who his dad was, whether Gabriella liked it or not. But the question was, would she ever ell him? Gabriella's thoughts wer quickly broken by a man who had tapped her shoulder with his finger.

"Um, excuse me?" The man asked and Gabriella turned around, only to be greeted by an all too familiar face and an unforgettable afro.

"Chad?" Gabriella asked curiously, a grin forming on her face, as did one on Chad's.

"Gabster?" Gabriella giggled at the use of her old high school nickname. She nodded her head and was instantly engulfed into a tight and friendly hug, on that Gabriella was more than happy to return.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella giggled softly as Chad pulled out of the hug. Chad's smile seemed to falter at her question, and she instantly knew it had something to do with Troy.

"Uh..well, um..T-Troy is-is here and he's, uh, shopping for stuff for his, um...girlfriend" Gabriella just raised her eyebrows as Chad stuttered through his words. She noticed him avoiding her gaze and she just grinned.

"It's ok, Chad. I won't go into an emotional break down at the mention of his name, I promise." Gabi said amusedly and Chad just chuckled. But before he could say anything back, Troy interupted him.

"Hey Chad? Did you figure out where that thing is?"

Troy was obviously oblivious to Gabriella standing there. She gulped softly. He hadn't changed a bit. His hair was a little darker and shorter, but he looked basically the same. It made her heart break to know that she was once his, and now there was someone else in his life. Someone more important than her.

Chad stuttered through some more words before jerking his head over in Gabriella's direction. But Gabi wasn't sure she wanted Troy seeing her, but her thoughts were of course dashed when he looked at her, his blue eyes lighting up just as Elijah's did when they noticed her there.

"Brie...hey." Troy smiled, but Gabriella frowned at the use of Troy's old nickname for her.

"Hi." Gabi said quietly, earning a frown from Troy as she averted his gaze. Before anything else could be said, a soft shriek filler her ear and before she knew it, she was being pulled into a hug.

"Oh. My. Gosh! I can't believe we ran into you!"

Taylor shrieked, hugging Gabriella tightly. Taylor gasped and pulled out of the hug.

"What are you doing here?" Taylor asked excitedly, while gripping Gabriella's arms.

"I, uh, work here." Gabriella said in between giggles. Taylor just laughed and nodded her head.

"So, what are you guys doing back in Albuquerque?"

Gabriella noted that Taylor's face seemed to light up at the mere question.

"Chad and I are here to to see his parents, so we can make plans..." Taylor trailed off with one of the brightest smiles Gabi has ever seen.

"Plans?" Gabriella asked, urging her to continue.

"I'm pregnant!" Taylor screamed in excitement. Gabriella's eyes widened and a huge grin broke out on her face.

"Oh my gosh, Tay that's awesome! Congratulations!" Gabriella said brightly and Taylor just squealed happily. But she attempted to calm herself down, afraid of looking like and over excited psycho.

"Well what about you? Any special boys in your life?" Taylor said, with a smirk apparent on her face.

Gabriella spared a glance at Troy, only to find him listening intently. Gabriella grinned, and evil thought coming to her mind, and she nodded her head.

"Yeah, there is one." Instantly, everyone's eyes bulged at her words. But instead of Taylor responding, like Gabi thought, it was Troy who decided to speak up.

"There is? Who?" Troy asked in an almost demanding tone which caused Gabi to raise one of her eyebrows.

"His name's Elijah." Gabriella had to hold back her giggles at the looks on their faces. But Troy had the most shocked expression on his face.

"Wait...you found another guy?" Troy asked shocked. Gabriella glared at him.

"You had no problem finding another girl, what, an hour after you dumped me?" Gabriella shot back, causing Troy to gulp and instantly regret his word choice.

"And besides...he isn't what you think." Confused expressions crossed the groups faces at Gabi's words.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Troy asked quietly. Gabriella just shook her head.

"Nothing. Just forget it." Gabriella looked away from the group to escape their curious gaze's. Sharpay then walked over to Gabie, not yet noticing the group of people around her.

"Hey...daycare just called, said that they're gonna bring Elijah up. They said he was having seperation anxiety and wants you." Sharpay explained, but as soon as she finished, she noticed Gabriella wince at her words. But before she could question her, she finally acknowledged the group. Her eyes widened and she bit her lip, knowing that this particular group wasn't supposed to know that information.

"Um...I think I'll just go away now..." She dashed off, leaving Gabi to deal with the even more shocked and curious looks over Chad, Taylor, and Troy who actually looked slightly hurt at the information. Not that Gabi much cared anymore.

"Gabriella..." Taylor said slowly, with a suspicious gleam in her eyes. Gabriella sighed and crossed her arms over her waist, coming to a decision whether to tell them the truth about her son or not. She wasn't ashamed of her son, she just wasn't sure how Troy would react. But it's not like she was gonna tell Troy that Elijah was his son, that'd be the last thing she'd even think of.

"Gabi...is Elijah your...son?" Taylor asked in her most suspicious tone. Gabi raised an eyebrow confidently and nodded her head.

"Yeah...he is." Gabriella stated nonchalantly.

_So I have no idea how this on turned out. I've had it in my journal for months, and finally decided to put it onto my computer. I really like this idea of this story, and frankly I like how I did with it. But you should totally tell me if you like what I did or not, because that'd make me super happy to hear your opinion. _

_hsm2luver_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ohhhmyyyygoshhhhhh the feedback from the last chapter was __awesome__! I broke my face smiling at all the reviews. haha._

_Anyways here's the next chapter._

_I forgot to do a disclaimer on the last chapter. So...I don't own anything having to do with HSM or the cast/characters_

_Chapter 1:_

* * *

Gabriella chewed on her bottom lip as she stood there sort of awkwardly while Troy, Taylor, and Chad stood there seemingly shocked and unusually quiet. But when Gabriella looked over Troy's features carefully, she could just see that the information she just gave them actually...hurt him? She scoffed inwardly and quickly looked away from his emotion-filled face. Gabriella sighed, finally getting fed up with the silence.

"Ok, I have to get back to work, so if we're just gonna stand here--" Gabriella's words finally seemed to break the gang out of their state of shock.

"Gabriella!" Taylor's sudden shriek made Gabriella jump a little bit.

"How-How could you not tell us that you have a son?" Taylor asked accusingly.

"It must've slipped my mind." Gabriella knew she was lying through her teeth, but she knew if she had called to tell Tayler, she would've leaked it to Chad, who would of course told Troy, which would lead to millions of question, which she certainly wouldn't want to deal with over the phone. So she wasn't going to risk it.

She sighed again, not wanting to push the subject any further.

"Alright, I really have to get back to work, so maybe I'll see you later." Gabriella said quickly as she rushed away from the group before they could say anything in protest.

Chad and Taylor look at each other, both wondering the same thing. Who was the father? They then looked over at Troy. Taylor sighed at how hurt and upset he looked. Taylor could easily tell he was trying to keep himself together.

Troy tried to bite back all of his emotions as he watched Gabriella walk away from them. To say that Troy was upset was an understatement. To know that she had a son basically killed him. Who was the father? Did she have a boyfriend? A husband? All these questions flooded his mind and it made him feel uneasy. He took a quick glance at Chad and Taylor and instantly envied them. They were getting married, starting a family. Chad had found the girl that he knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with. And Troy did too. But he made the biggest mistake of his life and probably lost her forever. Gabriella Montez. She used to be his. Then he had to be a freaking idiot and break up with her. Why did he have to be such a freaking idiot? He sighed, his eyes wandering over to the brunette who was currently behind the counter at the other end of the store.

"Let's get out of here." Troy said quietly as he walked towards the exit. Chad and Taylor followed silently behind after sharing a worried glance with each other.

After they left the store and were now walking on the sidewalk, Chad finally got fed up with Troy's actions.

"Dude, what are we leaving for? You came here to see her and now we're just walking away? Man, I just lied to her so we'd have an excuse to be there in the first place! And you have no idea how hard it is to lie to someone who's like your little sister!" Chad exclaimed, motioning back to the shop.

Troy stopped in his tracks, quickly turning on his heel to face Chad. His usual bright blue eyes, were now dark and stormy and filled with emotion as he glared at Chad.

"And we did see her! But she made it pretty evident that she didn't want to see me!" Troy yelled in a hushed tone as to not attract unwanted attention from people walking by them.

"She has a son for crying out loud! Probably a boyfriend or husband even. What's she gonna want with me anymore?"

Troy's voice was powerful, but it was lingering with hurt and sadness.

"Why should she want anything to do with you?" Taylor shot at him.

"I mean, you did dump her for a girl who never actually cared about you in the first place, seeing as she dumped you for a guy who's more popular and famous around campus."

Troy stuttered as he tried to find some words to argue with Taylor's. But he couldn't seem to find any because he knew she was right, as much as he hated to admit it, she was. It was his fault that he broke up with the only girl that actually cared about him for who he really was,and not just because he could play basketball. Unlike Stacy, the girl he left Gabriella for. The girl that ended up dumping him for the captain of the UCLA basketball team.

Troy exhaled quietly and spoke again, but this time not to argue.

"What am I supposed to do though?" Troy spoke in a quiet, desperate whisper, barely audible to Chad and Taylor.

"You can't just stand here," Chad finally spoke up.

"Dude, she's right in that store, go get her. So she might be married, or have a boyfriend. At least you'll know. What if she doesn't and you keep walking away? Then you'll really lose her forever."

Troy gulped slightly, but he knew Chad was right, if he kept walking away, he wouldn't ever know if he could've had a chance with her or not. He wasn't willing to lose the best thing that had seriously ever happened to him.

Troy let a small smile play across his lips as he pushed past Chad and Taylor and back into the store with reckless determination.

A profound grin lit up Chad's face, and Taylor stared amusedly at him.

"Who knew you had a speech like that in ya, Chad. Aww...my man does have a brain." Taylor grinned innocently when Chad looked at her with an expression mixed with unamusement and playfulness.

* * *

Troy bit down hard on his lower lip as he once again entered the shop, looking around desperately for Gabi. But his search came to an abrupt stop when he heard a very familiar voice come up behind him.

"Well, well, well. Troy Bolton. Gabi said you stopped by. Then left. What on earth would a macho man like you want in a boutique store?" Sharpay stated sweetly as she crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

Troy rolled his eyes and turned around to face Sharpay, who honestly, hasn't changed a bit. Her clothes were still completely sparkly and bedazzled, and her hair was placed up in a way only Sharpay Evans could pull off.

"I'm looking for Brie. I need to talk to her about something." Troy asked absently as he looked around once again for Gabriella.

"She's in the back, with Elijah. They should be out soon. And if you're lucky, Gabi might not saw off your neck with a pen. I would've after what you did to her." Sharpay pulled off her sweet tone once again and trotted to leave behind a slightly annoyed Troy.

He just shook it off and stuffed his hands into his pockets anxiously. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to say to her, she made it pretty clear that she didn't exactly wanted to see him. But he needed to know. Because if there was anything in this world that he wanted, it was Gabriella. And he just had to know if there was another guy or not.

Troy train of thought was broken he heard the sound of a little boy giggling. He felt a small smile tug at his lips when he saw Gabi, and who was obviously her son, walking out of the back room. Gabriella finally noticed Troy standing there and she kneeled down the Elijah's level and whispered something in his ear. Troy just saw Elijah nod his head and run off giggling.

Troy watched Gabriella carefully as she stood up and walked closer to Troy, her arms firmly crossed over her chest.

"I thought you left." Troy bit his lip at how emotionless and empty her voice was. Not like the bubbly Gabi he used to know. Of course, it was his fault that she was treating him like this anyways. So he looked at it as his responsibility to get her back to liking him again.

"I-I did, but I, uh, came back to see...um...you." Troy said lamely as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, out of nervous habit.

Gabi just raised her eyebrows at him.

"Why would you come back to see me? I figured your girlfriend would keep you pretty good company." Gabi shot at him bitterly, making Troy's hear wrench at the mention of his girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend for that matter. He inwardly groaned. She was bound to get pissed off once she found out he had been lying to her.

"Well, uh, she's...sh-shopping." Troy inwardly groaned, he hated lying to her, but the truth would come out eventually, as long as Gabi gave him the time of day.

"But I was just, uh, hoping we could like, go out for coffee or something...later?" Gabriella noted his nervousness and let a grin play across her features. Troy was always really adorable when he was nervous. Gabriella quickly caught her thoughts and shook them away. She couldn't think like that. He had a girlfriend. Gabriella sighed, knowing she had to answer his question. But she honestly didn't know. Could she still be just friends with Troy Bolton? The true love of her life? The father of her son? She inwardly groaned. If she were to go out with him, he was bound to ask who Elijah's father was. She wouldn't be able to get herself out of that one. But when she took one look into his hopeful, big blue eyes, she couldn't resist. So with a defeated sigh, she nodded her head.

"Alright, my lunch break's in an hour, so meet me at the coffee shop down the street, 'kay?" A huge grin erupted on Troy's face and he nodded his head excitedly.

"I'll be there." Troy said with his brightest smile before running out the exit. Gabi just giggled softly at his excitement, a childish trait that Troy always seemed to have.

"Mommy, who was that?" Elijah's question brought Gabriella directly out of her thoughts. Gabi sighed as she started out the exit in which Troy just walked out of, before glancing down at her son.

"Just a friend of mine." Gabi chose to ignore the ache in her heart at the word 'friend'. Elijah's face seemed to light up.

"Ohh I wanna meet him! Can I meet him, mommy?" Elijah begged, and instantly Gabriella recognized the excitement in her sons as the excitement she saw in Troy's just mere minutes ago.

She giggled softly, "Maybe sometime later, but I have to talk to him first, alright?" Elijah's excitement seemed to turn into slight disappointment, but he still nodded his head.

"Ok, mommy."

* * *

"Hey, Shar, I'm going out for lunch today, do you mind watching Elijah?" Gabi asked, rummaging through her purse, double checking to make sure she had everything. 

Sharpay scoffed as she walked over to Gabi with her usual smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Ohhh let me guess, you have a date with...Troy-Boy?" Gabi instantly stopped going through her purse so she could glare at Sharpay.

"It's not a date. He just asked if we could go out for coffee." Gabriella stated as if it was no big deal. Sharpay just let out a soft, disbelieving laugh.

"It all starts with coffee, Gabs." Sharpay smiled brightly at her knowledge of boys and dates.

"Ok, does the word 'girlfriend' mean anything to you?" Gabi asked, getting rather annoyed at how Sharpay thought she knew absolutely everything. Sharpay just continued smirking.

"Sure does, and Troy's soon-to-be should be classified under your name." Gabriella glared, giving up as she shook her head and put her purse over her shoulder.

"Just watch Elijah for me." Gabi stated annoyed as she walked out of the store.

"Have fun!" Sharpay called after her, amusement ringing in her voice.

* * *

Gabriella sighed as she walked down the street to the coffee shop. She was rather nervous about this, though she had no reason to be, except for the fact that Troy was bound to ask about Elijah and everything else in her life But of course that gave Gabriella permission to ask about everything in his life. So with a deep breath, she walked into the coffee shop.

She smiled softly as she walked in, only to find that Troy was already there. She sighed softly, bracing herself for what was about to come as she walked over and sat in the seat opposite of Troy. His handsome face instantly lit up as soon as she sat down.

"You're late." He said with one of his cheeky grins. Gabriella smirked.

"Or maybe you're just abnormally early." Troy laughed softly at her reply before an awkward silence came over the pair. Gabi was the first to break it.

"So, any particular reason that you wanted to come here with me, of all people?" Troy grinned softly.

"Well, ya know when we met up with you and found out about your...son," Gabi noticed that Troy seemed to struggle with that word. "..and I realized how much we all missed, and figured we should catch up."

Gabriella bit her lip and nodded. "Ok, but since this was your idea, you can go first." Gabriella smirked, but Troy's smile somewhat faltered as he nodded his head.

"Ok, ask away." Troy said, sitting up a little bit so she had his undivided attention. Gabi smirked and pondered on what she should ask him first.

"So...why are you here? In Albuquerque I mean. Why aren't you living it up in L.A. like most college ball players would?" Gabi watched him curiously as his smile faded even more from his features. He seemed to hesitate for a moment.

"Well, I guess I was just, uh, taking a break from it all, I guess. And I wanted to come back and see...my parents." Troy lied, and gave Gabriella a forced smile. A smile which Gabriella saw right through.

"OK...so how about we try going with the truth now, Troy." She raised an eyebrow at the look of shock on his face. "Troy, even after all these years I can still read you like a book. Now answer my question...honestly this time."

Troy just sighed. He couldn't tell her the truth. That would screw everything up. He couldn't tell her that he was really here to see her. That he missed her. But he could tell a million lies and she would see right through every single one of them.

"I can't tell you." Troy said quietly, looking away from her, and instead at the half drunk cup of coffee sitting in front of him. Gabriella's face fell at his words.

"Why not?" She asked in a slightly confused and hurt tone of voice.

"I just...can't." Troy said with a shrug, still looking away from her. This made Gabi even more frustrated with him.

"You can't tell me? I thought we were friends, Troy. Why can't you tell your friend something as simple as why you're here?"

This seemed to push Troy over the edge. His head snapped up so his furious gaze could meet hers.

"Because we are friends! And that's the problem! The real reason I came here is because I freaking missed you! It killed me to know that I was so far away from you for so long!" Troy shouted in a hushed tone, but curious onlookers still turned their heads towards the commotion.

Gabriella just sat back in somewhat shock at his words. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You missed me?" She asked quietly, and Troy nodded his head. "But why? You have your girlfriend." Gabi was beyond confused and more so when Troy shook his head, visibly calming down.

"No...I don't." Troy had to get it off his chest, whether she got mad at him for not for lying.

"She dumped me three weeks ago for Trevor Daniels." Troy said almost sadly. Gabriella nodded her head, knowing that Trevor Daniels was probably the biggest basketball superstar at UCLA. But then her eyes widened in realization and disbelief.

"You lied to me?" Her voice was filling with anger as she hoped he really hadn't actually had the nerve to lie to her. But when she saw Troy nod his head, she felt overwhelmed with anger. But she also felt upset at the fact that Troy didn't feel like he could trust her.

"How could you lie to me and be absolutely ok with it?!" She asked angrily. Troy didn't seem happy at all about her words, or her tone of voice.

"You seemed ok with lying to me about having a son?!" Troy shot back in an equally pissed tone.

Gabriella gaped at him. "Don't you dare bring my son into this! I didn't have the chance to tell you seeing as you were off fucking another girl!"

Gabriella shot at him, making Troy's eyes widen. She had never said anything like that before. Now confusion was washing over him.

"Wait...you knew about being pregnant...before...I broke up with you."

Gabriella stood up shocked and grabbed her purse.

"Gabriella don't--"

"Stay away from me, Troy. Just please, stay far far away."

Gabriella said through clenched teeth and stormed out of the coffee shop. Troy didn't even care that everyone in the shop was looking at him. All he cared about was what she had said. Did she sleep with another guy while she was dating him?

* * *

_I think I quite loved this chapter. I dunno why, I think it turned out pretty well._

_What about you...do you like it????_

_So if you want another chapter that came as fast as this one, I suggest you review. Pleaseeeeeeee?_

_hsm2luver_


	3. Chapter 3

_I loveeee you people who reviewed and put my story on your alerts and favorites list. Sorry this didn't come as quicker as the last chapter did, but I had already had the first 2 chapters written down in my notebook and I put, and edited them on the computer, so that's why, because I didn't know what to do for this chapter, technically I don't as I'm writing this, but hopefully it's not completely sucktacular._

_And I know I kinda made Troy sound completely stupid and idiotic thinking that Gabriella cheated on him, and I meant to put the other option of him being the father, but I didn't...I dunno know why I didn't...but whatever. Let's just say he's not very smart when it comes to things like this. But that makes him all the cuterer. 'Kay:D _

**Summary**: Gabriella Montez is a single mother of a 4 year old boy. Everything is going great until Troy Bolton comes back into the picture. Will Gabi let Troy into his sons life, or will she tell him about their son at all?

**Genre**: Romance/Drama

**Pairing**: Troyella/Chayloy/Zekepay/Ryelsi. Mainly Troyella.

**Rating**: T/ M in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own anything. Especially the cast/character or HSM itself. But seriously, wouldn't it be just amazing to own it all?

---------------------------------------------

_Chapter 3:_

Troy just stood there, stunned as he watched Gabriella run away from him. He didn't know how to comprehend what just happened, or what she just said. She couldn't have cheated on him. That just wasn't like Gabriella. But the only other explanation was that the kid was his. Troy's breath caught in his throat. Did he really just think that? He couldn't have a son. She would've told him. Wouldn't she? Troy let out a shaky breath and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and hit the number 2 speed dial.

"Chad. We have a problem."

---------------------------------------------

Gabriella stormed into the boutique store, still pissed from her encounter with Troy. That boy really had a way of getting on her nerves, even if he really hadn't done anything terrible. It was her that let her little secret slip. She was screwed if she ever spoke to Troy again. But hopefully he got the message when she said to stay away from her. But knowing Troy, he wouldn't get the message and then he wouldn't leave her alone until he got answers.

She groaned loudly as she continued to storm through the store, right pass Sharpay and Elijah and into the backroom.

Elijah looked at his godmother curiously after Gabriella had went into the back room.

"Why's mommy so angry?"

Sharpay smirked.

"I bet she's having a little trouble in the boy department."

Elijah furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"But mommy's a girl. Why does she need boy clothes?"

Elijah asked, obviously not understanding correctly what Sharpay meant. Sharpay just laughed softly as Elijah just shrugged, already losing interest, but Sharpay smirked when something else seem to come to his mind.

"Hey, who was mommy with earlier. She said he was a friend, but she wouldn't let me meet him. Do you know him?"

Sharpay raised her eyebrows and knew that Elijah was curious about Troy. Sharpay inwardly scoffed, who wouldn't be interested in the likes of him? But Sharpay could tell that Elijah was genuinely interested. 

"We used to know him, a long long time ago before you even came along. He was my friend, but he was your mommy's special friend," Elijah nodded, not exactly knowing what Sharpay meant by 'special friend' but it was more than what he was getting from his mommy. "...and one day he left, and hurt mommy's feelings, so things are kind of, wierd between them. So I'm sure your mommy's just making sure that he's not going to hurt her anymore, and then I'm sure she'll let you meet him after she tells you more about him, 'kay?"

Elijah frowned and shrugged his shoulders. "He hurt momma's feelings? I don't wanna meet him if he did that." Elijah pouted, and Sharpay just laughed softly at how much this boy just loved Gabriella. 

After a few more minutes of childish chatter between Elijah and Sharpay, Gabriella finally emerged from the back room with a soft smile on her face, having briefly gotten over the thoughts of Troy.

"Hey, guys, did ya have fun while I was gone?" Elijah nodded enthusiastically, making Gabriella laugh softly and pick her son up off the counter so she could hold him on her hip.

---------------------------------------------

"Wait...you thing Gabi did _what?_" Chad asked a furious Troy who was now currently pacing around the hotel room that he had gotten for his stay. Taylor was there too, just looking on shocked at what Troy had just told him.

"I think she cheated on me! And then she got pregnant!'' Troy shouted impatiently, running a hand through his hair in frustration. He didn't want to believe it. He refused to believe that Gabriella Montez had cheated on him with some other guy and then got pregnant. It just wasn't like her to do something like that. But she sure made it sound like she did that. And when she just ran off out the door he pretty much got his answer.

Taylor just shook her head in disbelief. Her best friend wasn't the type to just go out and cheat on someone. Especially Troy. Taylor knew how much Gabriella had loved Troy, she only gushed about every second and complained that she missed him when he wasn't around. Gabriella wasn't that person. Gabriella was sweet, kind, caring and just not the type of person to hurt someone.

"Troy, are you really sure she implied that? You and I both know Gabriella isn't the type to do something like that. Especially to you, Troy. She loved you."

Troy scoffed and shook his head, "She sure as hell made it sound like that's what she did!"

Taylor furrowed her eyebrows, "What exactly did she say?"

Troy sighed, getting frustrated with this conversation, but answered Taylor anyways. "She said that she didn't have any time to tell me that she was pregnant because I was off...fucking another girl." Troy mumbled, and Taylor's eyes widened in shock. It certainly wasn't like Gabi to use that kind of language.

Taylor thought about those words for a short moment, but it quickly clicked in her mind, and her eyes widened.

"Troy, did you and Gabi ever have sex?"

Troy and Chad both looked at her at how she could ask that so bluntly. Troy stuttered, not really sure he wanted to explain something like that to his best friends fiancée.

"Why is that--"

"Just answer the question, Troy!"

Troy sighed, "Yeah...we did...once...why is that important?"

"Was it close to the time you broke up with her?"

"Maybe a month or a little more before."

"Troy...did you ever consider the fact that Elijah could be...your son?"

Troy stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets. He never really considered that. He figured she would've told him and not just hide it from him.

"Well no...but I figured ya know, that she woulda..told me." Troy shrugged and Taylor looked at Troy disbelievingly. Could he really be that much of an idiot?

"Troy, you are such an _idiot!_" Taylor shouted, raising her hands up in emphasis to her words.

"Excuse me?"

"Troy, did you even try to comprehend what she said or did you just jump to conclusions like you always do--Never mind I already know the answer to that." Taylor scoffed.

"Listen, she said she would've told you, but you had already broken up with her. Troy...all of us know that Gabriella would _never_ cheat on anybody, namely you. I think she was so hurt that you broke up with her, that she didn't tell you she was pregnant with_ your _son."

Troy gaped. He hadn't thought of that. Could Elijah really be his son? Oh God he felt like he was gonna pass out. How could he be so stupid as to jump to conclusions like that. His head popped up. He had to talk to Gabi.

"How do I talk to her? I can't just go up to her and be like, 'Hey, Gabi, I just wanted to know if Elijah was my son' " Troy groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Maybe you should just talk to her. Let her tell you when she's ready. Just don't get on her bad side. Be her friend Troy, don't pressure her into anything."

"Thanks Tay--" Troy cut himself off as he glanced over at Chad amusedly, realizing it was him who gave off the good advice.

"Chad, when did you become so smart about his stuff?"

Chad shrugged, "Hey, I live with Tay, I picked up on a few things."

Chad smirked and Taylor glanced over at him with a soft laugh.

"Hey, have you talked to Zeke yet?"

Chad nodded his head, "Yeah, he said his flight will be in tonight."

Taylor gasped and squealed excitedly. The boys looked at her confused.

"Tay, it's just Zeke, we saw him three days ago."

Taylor rolled her eyes, "No, not Zeke, I just remembered that I got a call from Kelsi yesterday and said that she and Ryan were coming down to visit."

Chad laughed softly. "Wow, all we need is Jason and Martha and we'll have ourselves a little high school reunion."

----------------------

"Shar, what am I going to do? Now he's gonna get all curious about it. How could I let something like that slip?" Gabriella whined as her and Sharpay sat in Gabi's house after finally closing up their shop for the night. Thankfully, Gabi hadn't seen or heard from Troy yet, but that still didn't help her from worrying over the situation.

"Gabs, calm down, maybe he won't think too much of it."

Gabriella slumped her shoulders and looked at Sharpay with a raised eyebrow, "Shar, we're talking about the guy whe went balistic on a guy because he said he wanted to borrow my math homework."

Sharpay cocked her head to the side. "Yeah, I guess that's true. But Gabs, maybe it was time you did tell him...and Elijah." 

Gabriella looked up at Sharpay, and went to reply but was intertupted by Elijah as he came in with a huge smile on his face

"Momma look what I made!" Elijah exclaimed, running over to the couch and onto Gabriella's lap, where Gabriella happily wrapped one of her arms around him, holding him in place on her lap, as her other hand held the piece of paper of which there was a picture of three people drawn and colored.

"There's me, and there's you mommy." Elijah pointed out two out of three of the people in the picture. Gabriella looked at the last person carefully.

"Who's the other person?" 

"That's the man that you were talking to today." Elijah grinned proudly, and Gabriella nearly choked on air realizing he had drawn a picture of Troy, and yet Elijah had never even met him. Gabriella looked up at Sharpay, who was just as shocked as Gabriella.

"Honey, why'd you draw a picture of him? You've never even met him."

"Because I like him. He seems really cool. I wanna meet him momma." 

Gabriella bit her lower lip. She knew that Elijah knew that Troy was his dad, even if he didn't really know it. Elijah had never taken such a liking to anyone, let alone anyone he's never even spoken too. But she knew that he felt something deep inside of him that had drawn him to Troy. At least that's what she guessed. There was a knock on the door before Gabriella could say anything more.

"I'll get it."

Sharpay said quickly, pushing herself up from her position on the couch and over to the front door of Gabriella's apartment. When she opened it, she was shocked to see Troy standing there.

"Bolton? What are you doing here?"

Troy gulped, he hadn't expected for Sharpay to be here. But he had come here to talk to Gabi about what she meant at the coffee shop, but he just hoped he could some privacy with her now that he knew Sharpay was here.

"Um...I kinda need to talk to Brie..." Troy said almost unsurely as he looked at Sharpay, who was staring at him with raised eyebrows.

"I'm sure you do. Wait...how the hell did you even find out where Gabi lives?"

"That doesn't matter...can I talk to her?"

Sharpay scoffed, and slightly looked over shoulder at Gabi, who was busy tickling Elijah, who's laughter was almost contagious.

"I dunno. Hold on." Sharpay raised one finger before leaving the door slightly open. On any other terms, she wouldn't even consider letting Troy in. But she knew that Gabriella had to tell Troy about Elijah, so she could get out of this mess, so Sharpay made an exception for now.

"Gabs...it's Troy...he wants to talk to you."

Gabriella instantly stopped tickling her son and looked up at Sharpay, who was basically silently communicating with her, telling her that she needed to talk to Troy.

"More momma!" Elijah squealed, but Gabriella sighed.

"Elijah, why don't you go to your room and show Sharpay your Lego's, and we'll play later, okay?" Elijah looked confused for a minute, but nodded his head and jumped off the couch, straight over to Sharpay, grabbing her wrist and pulling her down the hall and into his room. 

Gabriella took a deep breath, not ready to actually talk to Troy, but she knew she had to eventually. With one more deep, cleansing breath, she walked over to the slightly cracked door and opened it to reveal Troy, adorned in light blue jeans and a red sleeveless shirt, showing off his perfectly musceled arms. She willed herself to look up at his face with her most serious, and slightly annoyed look.

Troy bit his lip and looked at Gabriella, all coherent thoughts leaving his mind when he saw her dressed in denim capris and a black tank top, obviously have gotten out of her work clothes. But Troy preferred this look much more.

"Hey, uh, can I come in?"

Gabriella sighed but moved out of the doorway and let Troy in before closing the door behind her as she followed him to the living room, where he placed himself on her couch, and she sat herself in the recliner across from him.

"Why are you here, Troy?"

Troy sighed...it was now or never. "I wanted to talk to you about what you said...earlier..at the coffee shop."

Gabriella sighed and closed her eyes, wishing he just would've left it alone.

"What's there to talk about?"

Troy sighed. He should've known she was gonna make this difficult. So he decided to be completely blunt about it and just let it out.

"Did you cheat on me and get pregnant...or is Elijah my son?"

Gabriella's eyes widened, completely taken aback by Troy's question. Troy could be blunt, but this was just ridiculous. He had obviously been talking to Taylor. She sighed, she didn't know how to answer that. She didn't want to tell him that Elijah was his son. But she didn't want to tell him that she cheated on him either, because she didn't, and she didn't like lying to people, especially Troy.

"Gabriella, answer me."

Now she could tell he was serious. He never used her full name unless he was serious. She sighed, deciding not to tell him, but letting him figure it out by himself.

"I'll be right back." She said, getting up and walking down the hallway. Troy was confused, where was she going, and why wouldn't she just answer his question? A few minutes later Gabriella came back with Elijah, who looked like he was gonna fall asleep any second the way his eyes drifted open and shut periodically. Gabriella sat in her same spot with Elijah on her lap, who was leaning back against her chest.

"Sorry...it's almost his bedtime, and Sharpay can certainly wear him out sometimes."

She said with a small smile, which only made Troy smile a little himself. But she got serious once again.

"Troy...look at him...and then you'll get your answer."

Troy let a confused look linger across his face, but did as he was told and looked at the little boy on Gabriella's lap. He had dark brown hair with light streaks of blond, slightly tan skin, and even though they wer having trouble staying open, Troy could see his bright blue eyes shining. And then Troy knew. Elijah was his son. He looked at Gabriella slightly shocked.

"He's my son..."

Gabriella nodded her head. She couldn't believe she just let him figure it out, just like that. But he had a right to know who his son was, and Elijah had a right to know who his father was.

"And you didn't tell me because..."

"Because you dumped me for Stacy...and I was pissed."

Troy sighed. He wished he hadn't been stupid enough to let go of Gabriella for someone like Stacy, but now he was ready to get her back. And not just for the fact that he found out they have a son together. But for the fact that he still loved her, and he knew she was still the Gabriella he loved. She was still his Gabriella who just happened to be the mother of his child.

Gabriella looked down when she felt Elijah go limp, meaning he finally fell asleep. Gabriella smiled softly as she looked down at her son. Maybe now that Troy knew, things would get easier, and she could finally talk to him like a friend, and not have to worry about lying about him to anything. It would take a long time for her to regain his trust, even as her friend, but she was willing if he was. And now she was suddenly willing to let him be a father. Sort of.

"Troy...do you wanna help me tuck him in?"

Troy looked at her shocked, not expecting her to let him do anything so quickly. But he wasn't complaining. He gave her a small smile and a slight nod before standing up and walking over to the two of them where Gabriella released her hold on Elijah so Troy could pick him up. Troy couldn't help but smile as he held his son, who's sleeping head was laying on his shoulder. Gabriella smiled softly at the pair before leading Troy into Elijah's room, which was decorated with hand made drawings and toys and a bed right in the center.

Sharpay was still in there, and was about to say something before Gabriella shushed her and she instantly closed her mouth before giving them a small smile and leaving the room. 

Troy slowly leaned Elijah onto his bed, easing the covers down and then over the four year olds small body before looking up at Gabriella with a small smile. They walked out of the room, flicking off the light and then shutting the door. 

Troy turned and looked at Gabriella with a soft look, one which she returned. He couldn't help but to smile, seeing as he hadn't gotten a look like that in over four years.

"Thanks, Gabi."

Gabriella just smiled and nodded her head. Troy knew that it would take a lot to win Gabriella's heart again. Especially after what he did all those years ago. But he was willing to wait for her, and gain her trust. He just wanted Gabriella back in his life as more than a friend. 

---------------------------------------------

_Ehh I dunno about this chapter. I think it went just a little too fast with the whole Troy finally figuring out with the father. But there will be more drama to come...some fluffy moments...and special guests._

_So review and make me happy! Happy makes me write more. _

_hsm2luver_


	4. Chapter 4

_I knowww this took forever for me to update, I've just been super busy and not to mention super sick lately and haven't had much time for the computer._

**Summary**: Gabriella Montez is a single mother of a 4 year old boy. Everything is going great until Troy Bolton comes back into the picture. Will Gabi let Troy into his sons life, or will she tell him about their son at all?

**Genre**: Romance/Drama

**Pairing**: Troyella/Chayloy/Zekepay/Ryelsi. Mainly Troyella.

**Rating**: T/ M in later chapters.

**Disclaimer**: Me no own.

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_"I can't believe you told him!"_

Gabriella scoffed lightly as she heard Sharpay shriek, making Gabi move the phone away from her ear as to save her from going deaf.

"Shar, you're the one who told me to tell him!" Gabi retorted, honestly confused by Sharpay. She rolled her eyes when Sharpay scoffed on the other end of the line.

"_Since when did you start listening to __**me**__?"_

Gabriella rolled her eyes again as she plopped down on the couch, carefully keeping her eye on Elijah, who was currently playing with one of his power rangers action figures. Even though Gabi hadn't even wanted to tell Troy about Elijah, it felt like there was a huge weight lifted off her shoulders and the air was somehow clearer. But Gabi still had yet to forgive him about lying to her. It had only been the previous night when she had told Troy about Elijah, but she had done a lot of thinking. And it would take awhile for her to be able to trust Troy again. And it was a strange feeling for her to not be able to trust him. He was always the one person who she could believe and trust and it was weird now that she couldn't.

"Shar, I told him, everythings fine...somewhat." She could practically hear Sharpay smirk on the other line.

_"What do you mean, 'somewhat'?" _

Gabriella sighed and then finally remembered that she had yet to tell Sharpay about Troy lying to her and him not even having a girlfriend at this point. Gabi knew that Sharpay had yet to know or Troy wouldn't be alive at this point.

Gabriella sighed and bit her lower lip unsurely, "Well, I kinda have this trust issue with him..."

_"What! What'd he do?!" _Once again, Gabriella pulled the phone away from her ear before answering her best friends question.

"He lied. He doesn't have a girlfriend. He said she dumped him a few weeks ago for the captain of the basktball team."

Sharpay gasped on the other end of the line, and Gabriella could just feel her anger boiling.

_"How the hell could he lie about that?! I'm so going to kick his ass!"_

"Sharpay, please hold back on your need to kill him, I really don't need him dead at this point."

Sharpay let out a sharp breath of defeat.

_"Fine, I won't give him what he deserves." _Gabriella giggled as Sharpay just muttered angrily.

_"I gotta go, Gabs, someone's at my door, I'll talk to you later."_

"Bye." Gabi said simply before hitting the end button on her cell phone and putting it on the small table next to the couch. She grinned softly when she noticed Elijah had finished playing with his toys and was now trying to climb up on the couch. He finally managed to, with Gabi's help of course.

"Momma, do you have to work again today?"

Gabriella happily shook her head, thankful that today was her day off and she didn't have to worry about anything like that. Actually, she was thankful that she was basically in charge of her own schedule, but had to work twice as much seeing as Sharpay was in charge of her own schedule as well, and lets just say it's not easy sharing a business with someone who likes to take a vacation every other day.

"Nope, just me and you today."

Before Elijah could happily respond, there was a knock on the door. Gabriella got up off the couch and sauntered over to the door where she unlocked the door and opened it only to reveal a smiling Troy. Gabriella smiled softly and opened the door even more.

"Troy, what are you doing here?"

Troy just grinned wider, "Well, I heard that today was your day off, and I was just wondering if maybe, uh...you and Elijah wanted to get some ice cream or go to the park or something?" Troy asked hopefully, and Gabriella couldn't help but to giggle at his nervousness. She may not trust him quite yet, but he sure was cute when he got nervous.

"Maybe we can work something out. Come on in."

Troy smiled victoriously and walked in after Gabriella and into the living room where he saw Elijah resting comfortably on the couch.

"Hey, Eijah, you remember Troy? From last night?"

Elijah popped up on the couch and grinned profoundly at the person he had grown to love, even if he had only met him once, and saw him just a couple of times.

"Yeah! Hi Troy!"

"Hey Elijah. Listen, maybe you can help me convince your mom that we all could go to the park and get some...ice cream?"

Elijah's bright blue eyes brightened and he nodded his head immediately before looking up at Gabi with pleading eyes.

"Please can we go mommy? Please, please, please?" Elijah begged, pulling out his all too famous puppy dog pout, making Gabi melt on the spot. She always had a soft spot for that look.

"Ok, ok, we can go."

Elijah squealed excitedly before jumping off the couch and running over to Gabi, wrapping his tiny arms around her legs.

"Thank you mommy! Can we go now?" Elijah asked as quickly as possible, overly excited about going to his favorite place, the park, and getting his favorite food, ice cream. Gabriella just laughed softly.

"We will as soon as you clean up your toys and put them away _neatly."_ Elijah pouted, but just as quickly ran over to pick up all of his toys.

Troy just grinned as he watched Elijah scramble to pick up all his toys. He had done a lot of thinking after he had gotten to his hotel room after leaving Gabi's. It was hard for him to comprehend that he actually had a son. But it didn't feel wrong, it felt completely right, to know that a part of him was in the little boy he was watching right now. But Troy could also tell that he had Gabriella in him too. He had slightly tanner skin, and his personality nearly matched both of theirs perfectly. He hadn't even known about Elijah for more than a couple of days and yet Troy loved him like he had been around Elijah's entire life.

"What'cha thinking about?"

Gabriella's curious voice brought him out of his thoughts and back to the present. He looked at Gabriella for a moment, trying to actually comprehend what she had just asked him. He just shrugged and leaned against the counter, opposite of the side she was on.

"That I can't believe that Elijah's my son. It's just weird, but in a sort of...good way...I guess. I dunno how to explain it."

Gabriella bit her lower lip, "Kinda like, you know he's yours and you can see some of your qualities in him, but it's just weird to think you created something so amazing?"

Troy smiled and nodded his head, "Yeah, like that. How'd you know?"

Gabriella just grinned and leaned against the counter, her elbows supporting her as she looked softly at Troy.

"Because I get that feeling every day."

She said softly and looked over at Elijah, who was hustling to get the last of his toys into his toy box.

Troy sighed and looked as Gabi watched their son with so much love in her eyes that it shocked Troy, but he knew how she felt. He bit his lip anxiously and looked at Gabriella as he tried to decided how to put his words.

"Gabi...has Elijah ever...asked...about me?" Troy asked nervously, and Gabriella snapped back to reality at his question. She slowly nodded her head.

"Yeah...he has. All the time."

"What'd you tell him."

Gabriella was hestitant about answering him, and Troy had to have noticed. Every time Elijah asked about his father, she always tried to avoid the subject. How was she supposed to tell Troy that she never even said anything about him at all, just avoided talking about him. She was sure that wouldn't go over to well with him.

"I didn' tell him anything."

Gabriella bit her lip and felt guilt wash over her as she saw hurt flash through his eyes. Even now, she hated hurting him, even if it was rare for her to. But she just hoped he could see where she was coming from with this, that she was hurt that he had left her and really didn't want Elijah to know that his father did something like that.

"Nothing? You just avoided anything about me altogether?" Gabriella closed her eyes at the hint of anger and hurt lingering in his voice. Her breath quivered as she breathed out an answer.

"I didn't think you were gonna come back."

Troy was a little taken aback by her words, of course, he could see how she could come up with something like that, seeing as what he did. But it still hurt to hear that she had given up on him.

"But you couldn't have told him at least who I was?"

"I didn't want him knowing that you had just left. Even if I were to tell him that you didn't know about him in the first place, he would automatically think that you just didn't care enough about him."

"And how do you know he would do that?" Anger was rising in Troy's voice and Gabriella was thankful that Elijah was in his room straightening up his toys.

"Because he's my son, and I know a hell of a lot more about him than you do." Anger was rising in Gabriella's voice as well.

"Well it's not my fault that I never got a chance to see the first years of his life now is it?!" Troy's voice was getting louder now, and it was starting to make Gabriella feel uneasy especially after the words that left his mouth.

"But it is your fault that you didn't give me the fucking chance to tell you about him in the first place."

Troy sighed and stepped back from the counter a little so he could glare at Gabriella, who was fuming right back at him. He knew she was right, but the stubborness in him wouldn't let her be, not without a fight anyways.

"Oh right, because I was too busy fucking another girl, how you so nicely put it. Well maybe if you weren't such a bitch I would've stayed with you in the first place." Troy instantly regretted his words when he saw that anger in her eyes instantly be replaced with complete and utter hurt. She stepped back away from her position at the counter and shook her head.

"Oh, shit, Gabi I didn't meant that I swear to God, I was just--"

"Get out." Gabriella's voice was low and and filled with pain that he was he could just take away.

"Gabriella, please, I really didn't mean it."

"Just. Get. Out." Gabriella released shakily. She was hurt and couldn't believe that those words came from Troy's mouth. He had never been so cruel and mean and so careless of her feelings. All the trust she had gained over the past couple of days was gone in an instant. Tears threatened to fall, but she did her best to hold them back until Troy was gone and out of her life. And this she hoped he wouldn't ever come back again.

"No! Not until you let me beg and plead and hurt myself for saying that. Brie, I didn't mean t--"

"Don't call me that. You can't ever call me that again! I want you out of my life and out of my sons life forever, Troy. Everytime we're on even ground you make us fall again because of your stupid ego. I can't stand it anymore! Just leave!"

Gabriella couldn't help it, she burst and her tears came several at a time, and she could no longer keep herself composed. She wanted to love him again. Wanted to be able to trust him with all her heart and she wanted her happy ever after with him. But she knew she couldn't get it because he always managed to hurt her even when he didn't want to or was too caught up in a fight. And she didn't want to fight with him either. She wanted to love him, not fight him. But he always got so defensive and she was sick of him thinking he was always right.

She tried to choke out a few more coherent sentences but that sobs that racked her body stopped her from doing so. She tried to stop the tears and the sobs but they refused. The built up pain that had come from him was finally coming out. Everything that she had held in from all the words, and the looks and the shouts that came from him were finally weighing her down and she just couldnt' stop herself. It was out of her control.

Troy couldn't stand seeing her like this, knowing he was the one to cause it and he felt like the worst person on the planet. As he watched her sob helplessly he couldn't hold himself back and he grabbed her arms and pulled her to him tightly, not giving her a chance to escape. She fought for a moment but finally gave into him and wrapped her arms around his middle and sobbed against his chest and kissed the top of her head comfortingly.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry." Troy sighed and rested his chin on the top of her head and held her to him, not letting her escape from his grasp. He had to get her back. He couldn't and wouldn't do anything more in his life without her. He needed her, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

_Ok, so I dunno if that was worth the wait or not, I wasn't liking this one all that much. I have a small case of writers block and this chapter just bugged me a little, and I couldn't figure out a way to change it to where I did like it. It went from happy, to angry, to hurtful real quickly. So I'm definitely not proud of this chapter, but if you like it, please let me know, I'm open to all of your thoughts on this._

_hsm2luver_


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's chapter number five, which I actually got up in a decent amount of time, don'tcha think? It helped that I had your amazing reviews to inspire me. Anywho, this is a continuation of the last chapter. Starts off right where the last one ended._

**Summary**: Gabriella Montez is a single mother of a 4 year old boy. Everything is going great until Troy Bolton comes back into the picture. Will Gabi let Troy into his sons life, or will she tell him about their son at all?

**Genre**: Romance/Drama

**Pairing**: Troyella/Chaylor/Zekepay/Ryelsi.

**Rating**: T/ M in later chapters.

**Disclaimer**: Me still no own.

* * *

_Chapter 5_

Gabriella wasn't sure what compelled her to hug him back. It was honestly the last thing she wanted to do at the moment. But she was nearly desperate for the feel of his arms around her, whether she despised him at this point or not, it was his comfort she needed the most even if it was him who caused her all the pain. She was still furious with him for what he had said. She knew he didn't mean it, that he was just caught up in the argument. But the words stung her heart. She'd rather have been slapped in the face then to hear those words come from his mouth.

She felt more tears leak from her eyes. She couldn't give in this easily to him. She was setting herself up to be hurt again. She needed time to think things through.

"Troy, you need to go." She sniffed, hating herself for sounding so hurt and vulnerable.

"No, Gabs. We need to talk about this. And I'm not leaving until we're on solid ground again."

Gabriella shook her head stubbornly,

"No, I need time to think, roy. I don't want to set myself up to be hurt again."

Troy pulled back slightly, so he could look at Gabriella's tear stained cheeks, only to feel his break a little more.

"I wouldn't hurt you, Gab."

Gabriella scoffed and back away from him fully, "You just did!"

"I didn't mean what I said, Brie, you know I didn't mean it!"

"But it still hurt, Troy! Whether you meant it or not! You might as well just slapped me!"

Troy felt guilt crawl inside him and it made him very uneasy. He knew he hurt her, but to hear her say it like that just made him feel even worse. He sighed and let his voice soften into almost a desperate tone.

"Gabi, please, I'm so sorry. Can we please...just...talk?"

Troy pleaded desperately. Gabriella hesitated, but one look at his sad blue eyes made her soften. She couldn't ever say no to him and those eyes. She sighed defeatedly and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Fine. Talk."

Even though her voice was harsh, Troy couldn't help but to let out a sigh of relief.

"Look, you know I'd never intentionally hurt you, Brie."

"Whether it was intentional or not, you did, and you can't take it back, no matter how many times you apologize."

"I know, I know, but I would do anything to take it back if I could."

Troy sighed, trying to straighten his thoughts out.

"But you can't, Troy."

"Then let me make up for it." Troy pleaded, but Gabriella didn't soften this time.

"Why should I? Why do you deserve it?"

Troy was running out of pleads. She didn't seem to be breaking, and Troy feared that she wouldn't.

"I don't deserve it, ok? Because I've been a jerk to you, and I know that I have. But I really want us to be ok."

"Why? Why do you want us to be ok now, when we haven't been ok for nearly five years?"

Troy didn't know how to respond to that. She was right. It had been that long since he had spoken to her about anything revolving around them, or at all. There had been tension between them, even when they were states apart. And Troy didn't do a damn thing to try and fix it.

"Because...it took me four years to figure out that I made a mistake." Troy suddenly felt a burst of confidence. "And it took me that long, and a slutty girlfriend to figure out that I am still in love with you."

Gabriella silenced at his words and a look of shock replaced her cold stare.

At least he got a reaction, Troy mused. He gulped softly, knowing he said the wrong thing, despite the complete honesty of his words. He loved her. He had known it all along, even when he was with Stacy. He just chose to ignore it because he figured he wouldn't see her again.

"You can't say that."

Troy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but before he could even begin to question her, she spoke again in the same shaky and shocked tone as the one she just used.

"You can't say that after all you've done. You have no idea the pain you've caused me. What you said to me earlier hurt like hell, but I'll have forgotten it by next wek. But what you did to me five years ago _still_ hurts. Every day I've thought about you. Especially when I look at Elijah and see your damned eyes." Gabriella gulped back the tears that threated as he voice filled with more emotion and pain. "Troy, I'll never stop loving you, no matter how bad I wish the love for you would go away."

Troy narrowed his eyes at her.

"I don't believe that. You want to love me. You're just afraid too. Brie, you don't have to be afraid."

Gabriella opened her mouth to retort, but was quickly cut off when she felt Troy's hands cup her face in them and then the feeling of his lips gently rub against hers. She froze instantly as memories of high school flooded her mind. The way his lips would gently caress hers and how his thumb would gently run the smooth skin of her cheek. He still had the same gentleness as he did when they were seventeen. She didn't even notice when she started kissing him back. Just the smooth touch of their lips against each other that made Gabriella's blood warm and leave her light headed.

But then reality came crashing back down on her and all the pain he caused came rushing back to her heart as quickly as it had left. She snapped her eyes open and abruptly pulled back from him, his hands falling from her face as she looked at him with tears in her eyes. All she could do was stare at him, and mutter a few words.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Her voice shook, which gave Troy reason not to believe her.

"Whether you're pissed at me or not, Brie, you enjoyed that as much as I did."

Gabriella didn't say anything because she knew he was right. She closed her eyes and let a few tears leak. She wanted to enjoy that. She wanted to be able to kiss him without feeling all the hurt or pain he caused flash in her heart.

"Troy...you need to leave...please."

Gabriella was begging now. She couldn't think with those blue eyes staring at her intently, forcing her to forgive him, even though Troy wasn't.

"Gabi--"

"Troy, please!" Gabriella shouted desperately, not noticing the four year old boy stick his head out of his room in shock and confusion.

"You can't just come back into my life after what you did and kiss me and tell me you fucking love me! You've only been here a few days Troy, you're moving way too fast for me! I don't even trust you!" Gabriella cried.

Troy stepped back in shock, now it was his turn to be hurt, even if her words were completely true. He knew he had to give her time. That was the only way to get her to trust him again. Taking things slow.

"Ok, ok. I'l go. But Brie, please just tell me this won't be the last time we talk."

Gabriella sighed and nodded his head, "I promise."

That was good enough for Troy. He silently nodded his head and walked out of her apartment, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Gabriella let out a shaky sob as she leaned against a wall and slid down it with her head in her hands, making her blind to see that her son was walking towards her with a few tears lingering on his own cheek just from seeing what had happened.

"Mommy."

Gabriella's head flew up at the sound of her favorite boys voice. She wordlessly gave him a weak smile and opened her arms which Elijah flew into. Gabriella let out a sigh and gripped onto her son, the only boy she wanted in her life right now. Elijah sniffled softly and laid his head against his mothers chest, his head slightly looking up to her. He noticed the tears on her cheeks and lifted his hand so he could wipe them away, making Gabriella laugh softly.

"No more sad, mommy."

* * *

_Ok so that was a little short, but I don't think it was too bad, I loved the tiny Elijah/Gabi moment I put in at the bottom. I've been meaning to get some more Elijah moments with everyone in there, but I needed to finish up the Troyella argument._

_Anyways, I hope yall enjoyed it, and I would love to see some of your amazing reviews.  
_

_hsm2luver_


End file.
